


How I Met My Husband

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Scott, College Student Stiles, F/M, M/M, Mobster Peter Hale, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: When Stiles' apartment is broken into and his wallet taken as he confronted the burglar then his whole life is turned around as he meets Peter Hale.





	How I Met My Husband

Stiles had a long day. Countless people were getting on his nerves and classes were painful. The material was just more confusing and Stiles wanted to punch someone. Usually, he doesn't let his anger get this bad. It had and he just wanted to rip someone or something apart.

He climbed up the stairs to his apartment and froze when he saw the door ajar. Well, that marked today as shitty and he sighs deeply. Maybe it wasn't the thing he thought it was? Or maybe it was? He just didn't know. 

He shifted his backpack and went to get the taser out that he kept in there. He hoped he didn't have to use it. He really hated using it when there was no point but if someone was actually in his apartment then this cautionary action was needed. He stepped towards the door slowly and glanced through the opening.

No one appeared to be in the living room, so he made to open the door more. He went into his place at a slow pace and glanced around for any disturbances. The living room looked untouched. Except it looked cleaner which was odd. Stiles knew he didn't have time to clean before he left for his daily routine today. He frowned and walked to the kitchen next.

The dirty dishes that were in there were gone but he spotted them in the kitchen drainer. Who would break into his place and just do the dishes? That made no sense! Stiles sighed then he went to explore the rest of the apartment.

He really should be going slower. To try and at least get a listen in on who could possibly be in his place but he wasn't sure the person was even making noise. Hell, the hardest part of this was not wanting to rush every room.

He opened the door to his bathroom and glanced in. No one was there either. He huffed out then glanced down the hall to his bedroom. He swore if a serial killer was in there and he died today then he'd haunt the shit out of the prick. He slowly made his way to the door and saw the door was closed.

"Shit..." He whispered but put his hand on the handle. He took a deep breath then went to open the door slowly. It creaked on its hinges and Stiles glanced in. No one looked like they were in there either. He sighed then calmed down. He had freaked out for no reason.

He put the taser on the dresser near his closet then went to put his backpack on his bed. He began to get his laptop out as the door behind him slowly began to open.

Stiles paused in his actions to listen but heard nothing as the intruder behind him froze. Stiles shrugged then got his folder out that held handouts from his class. 

The man watched him then grabbed Stiles. There was a struggle but it hadn't lasted long. Stiles was shoved against his bed with his arms twisted then pinned against his back.

"You fucking asshole! Let me go!" Stiles yelled. The man behind him growled then shoved his head into the comforter.

"Shut it. I came in here to steal valuable stuff but you had nothing. You didn't even have a television and that's sad." The man hissed. "I should've figured you were a poor college student. I should just take your laptop." The man said.

Stiles went wide-eyed to that. "No! I need my computer for assignments! You can't take it! I can't afford to flunk out of college!" He yelled. He flinched at his own words causing the man to laugh.

"Then I'll just have to steal something else." The man leaned forward to whisper into Stiles' ear. Stiles shivered to the breath on his ear and he swallowed.

"W-What are you talking about?" Stiles asked. He gasped as he felt a hand on his ass. "W-Wait! Hey! You can't take that! Get the fuck off of me!" Stiles exclaimed then began to struggle.

The man growled as he pinned Stiles to his bed by the back of his neck. "Don't struggle too much or else this is going to hurt. You need to relax." The man said.

Stiles whimpered as he felt the pat down. He felt his wallet was taken from his back pocket and he squirmed. "Give that back! You asshat!" Stiles barked at the man.

The man hummed to Stiles outburst and he smirked. "Stiles Stilinski? Interesting. Well, I am sure I will see you again but for now, I must leave." The man said.

Stiles growled at him.

"But I'll keep your wallet for now. I don't see why not. It is enough payment for now." The man said. 

Stiles was about to protest until a cloth was pushed against his mouth and nostrils. He tried to hold his breath but the substance on it eventually made him pass out. He had to breathe sooner or later.

* * *

Stiles woke up a while later with a throbbing headache. He slowly pushed himself off his bed and saw his laptop was still next to him. At least the burglar didn't take that. He would hate if he lost that. His dad got it for him before he left for college.

He rubbed a hand through his hair and winced to the pain in his shoulders. Whoever was the burglar had to be pretty strong. He went to roll his shoulders to make them feel better but it didn't help. Instead, he groaned and went to leave his room. He felt his pockets then remembered that the man took his wallet. He cursed then went to call to cancel his cards but he saw he had a text.

_ \- I'll see you soon, Stiles. I have taken a liking to you. No reason to say no or to deny me because if you do then someone you love could get hurt. Wouldn't want that now, would you? So, be an obedient boy and listen. I'll be back tomorrow around the same time you found my lackey.- _

Stiles frowned and saw the contact read: Peter. 

_\- Why should I not report you?-_

Stiles sent and got a message back right away.

_ \- If you report me then loved ones get hurt and so will you, Stiles. No need to make this unpleasant.- _

Stiles growled to the text and he curses. "Fucking asshole!" He yelled.

_\- I'll give you an address and you must meet me there, Stiles. Meet me tomorrow before your morning classes.-_

Stiles read the text and he bit his lip. Why'd he have to comply to this asshole's instructions? He frowned deeply as he reread the texts. He couldn't say no. He didn't want his father hurt or his friends. He rubbed a hand over his face then sighed. This was going to be hell.

* * *

Stiles woke up to his alarm in the morning. He hadn't text Peter back last night since he saw no reason. He read the time and it was six. About the time he woke up to go and get breakfast from his favorite place. He sat up and stretched his arms as his phone began to ring.

He yawned and answered the phone. "'Ello?" Stiles mumbled.

"Good morning Stiles. Hope you slept well." Stiles frowned at the voice.

"You're Peter I presume? I slept fine." Stiles sighed as he got up. He didn't want this guy to be his wake up call.

"I sent you the address I want you to meet me at. So please, cooperate with me and nothing bad will happen to you or your family." Peter assured him.

Stiles sighed. "Fine. What kind of attire do you want me to wear?" Stiles asked him. He went over to his closet to search as Peter began to speak after a stretch of silence.

"A button down and nice jeans. I don't want you looking too dressed up since you have classes soon." Peter said.

Stiles hummed to that. At least the guy knew when to be practical. He grabbed a black dress shirt and nice jeans. Well, they were the only pair with no scruff on the bottom.

"Who do I look for?" Stiles asked as he grabbed a new pair of underwear too. He had to wet his hair down.

"I'll call out to you when I see you. It's easier that way." Peter said. "I'll see you soon, Stiles." The line then went dead as Stiles sighed.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into but it seemed bad. He went over to his bathroom to get ready.

He was glad that it hadn't taken that long for him to get ready. He didn't know what kind of temperament this guy could have and he didn't want to find out. Hell, he just wanted to see what the guy wanted. He clearly didn't need Stiles for much.

He found the restaurant easily as he saw how nice it was. "Well, shit..." Stiles mumbled. He felt way too underdressed. He was about to leave until a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

Stiles came face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He glanced him over. Taking in the blue eyes and chestnut hair. The sculpted neck and big pecs. Stiles was sure he had to use both his hands to fit around these man's arms. 

"Where are you going, Stiles?" The man asked and Stiles froze.

Was this Peter? This hunk that could fit his WHOLE hand around Stiles' bicep was Peter? Stiles gaped at the other and stared him down. 

"Y-You're Peter?" He asked with wonderment in his voice.

Peter smirked at Stiles' reaction then he nodded. "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you finally, Stiles. Though I have learned quite a lot about you already doesn't mean I appreciate meeting you in real life. Also here is your wallet back. It really did come in handy." Peter extended his other hand and gave Stiles his wallet back. "Now shall we eat before you have class?" Peter asked.

Stiles nodded then again as he shook his head of impure thoughts. "O-Of course!" Stiles said and went to follow Peter into the restaurant. He glanced around and tried to remember the last time he was in here. Maybe for a graduation celebration? Stiles wasn't too sure.

He followed Peter all the way to the table and saw Peter pull a chair out for him. "Please sit. I'll order for the both of us." Peter said. Stiles did as he was told but scoffed.

"I highly doubt you know what I enjoy eating." Stiles chuckled. He was sure Peter didn't know him that well. Possibly.

Peter hummed at Stiles comment as he took his own seat. "I know a lot more about you then you think," Peter told Stiles.

Stiles arched a brow but he began to look at the menu. He immediately frowned to the language it was in. He didn't know a lick of French. "I guess I HAVE to let you order for me anyway," Stiles grumbled.

Peter just smiled at Stiles. He didn't even think the other was being cute. Though he'd be lying to himself if he denied the fact he thought Stiles was cute. That's the only reason he was doing this really.

The waiter came by and Peter ordered for the both of them with ease. He thanked the waiter in English then handed the menus to the man. Once he was out of earshot was when Stiles leaned over onto the table.

"So, what did you order me?" He asked Peter.

"Wait and you'll find out Stiles," Peter told him. He laid his napkin on his lap as he gave Stiles eye contact. "So, how have classes been?" He asked.

Stiles sighed and leaned back in his chair. He didn't bother to put his napkin on his lap and Peter noted he didn't have good manners. "Classes have been fine. Mostly just tedious because it feels all too easy." Stiles explained.

"Too easy? Does that mean you study?" Peter asked as he drank his water that the waiter had poured.

Stiles shrugged. "I study like any normal sane student would if they want to pass. Of course, I have a best friend in another state at another college that is sort of failing. Just because he doesn't study. So studying does make a difference. A huge one." Stiles pointed out. He went to take an ice cube out of his water to suck on.

Peter arched a brow to the act. Did this boy not know his manners or was he just trying to piss Peter off? Peter sighed deeply as Stiles stopped speaking altogether.

"Do you keep in contact with your best friend?" Peter asked and Stiles nodded.

"Of course, Scott is like a brother to me! Besides, I don't let him distract me from school anymore. If I did then I would probably be failing half of my classes like I did in high school." Stiles explained.

Peter nodded to that as he hummed. "Does that mean you value your education over relationships and friendships?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I did try to look for someone to settle down within my first semester but I found it was futile. So I gave up for a while and I have been focusing on my studies since then." Stiles explained. "I also contact Scott at least once a month," Stiles added.

"That's good. Have you pulled out loans?" Peter asked and he saw Stiles freeze. "So, I take it that you have?" He asked. "How in debt are you so far?" Peter asked.

Stiles sighed to that. "A good amount..." He rubbed his right cheek. "But it's not my fault! I just thought some classes would be good when they really weren't. So, I poured money into classes I really didn't need at first because that's the joy of trying to figure out your major!" Stiles told Peter who nodded.

"Did you apply for scholarships?" Peter asked.

"Of course. I just never won one. Thought I was good enough but never really was." Stiles shrugged. "It sort of sucked." He admitted.

Peter nodded to that. "I can see how it sucked. I would have kept trying. But that's me." Peter told him as he shrugged.

"Well, I am sure not everyone can be you." Stiles hissed at Peter but he couldn't help it.  He just didn't like the guy's attitude at all. It seemed like he was out to get Stiles or something.

"That's true," Peter hummed. "Well, let's have breakfast," Peter told him. The waiter then came with their food and Stiles blinked. That was weirdly timed.

Stiles looked at his food as it was set in front of him. An omelet with slices of ham next to it with a buttered piece of toast. He swallowed as he realized that Peter was right that he knew Stiles.

"Like your food?" Peter asked after he had a bite of his steak.

Stiles nodded to that as he went to take a bite of his omelet. "I do thank you, Peter," Stiles said as he began to eat.

The silence between them stretched as breakfast continued. Stiles noted how Peter only talked when there was no food in front of them and he was glad for that. He couldn't handle anymore prying questions.

He only realized Peter had finished when the man cleared his throat. Stiles looked up to Peter with a piece of ham hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" Stiles asked with his mouth full.

Peter grimaced then sighed. "I'm willing to pay for your debts and future expenses," Peter told him.

Stiles blinked and finished his bite. "You are?! Awesome!" Stiles cheered then paused. "Wait is there some catch I am not getting?" He asked as he became wary of Peter. He doesn't get handouts like that unless there is some other motive behind it.

"No catch really. Just want to pay off your debts and future expenses. Also for you to come whenever I text or call you." Peter told him smiling.

Stiles eyed him. "See I knew there was a catch," Stiles told him as he finished his food. "Fine, I don't see why not. My dad told me to take offers when any came up for college. So I'll take it if you're so willing." Stiles mumbled.

Peter smiled widely. "Good to know. Then I welcome you to the family, Stiles. Have a great day at your classes." Peter told him.

Stiles arched a brow to the odd saying. Welcome to the family usually meant that it was for some gang or something. Stiles just shrugged it off though. Peter couldn't have meant that because that would be impossible.

Stiles left after he said goodbye to him and after he said thank you for the food. He made his way to his morning class and checked his phone.

_\- Could you skype me later? I wanna talk about school.-_

Stiles saw the message from Scott then smiled.

_\- Sure! I'll call you once I get back from classes. See you later!-_

Stiles sent then went into his lecture.

The day just crawled by. Stiles felt like every class was even more boring than the previous. Professors said study for exams and some handed out assignments like reading. Stiles exited his final class for the day with a heavy sigh.

His workload got even higher today since he didn't have time last night to do anything. The whole robbery thing last night just threw him off and being knocked out didn't help.

He walked back to his place and came up the stairs to see his door was closed. At least he didn't have to deal with it tonight.

He walked in and was glad things were clean. Maybe the robbery was a good thing? Stiles shook his head to that. No, that was not the right thing to think right now. He closed the door behind him and went to his bedroom to get his laptop. He'd set up in the living and start doing some homework before skyping Scott.

He edited an essay that's due tomorrow before going online to let Scott call him. He began to start a different essay when his computer started ringing. He answered with a smile and saw Scott come into the view.

"Hey! How's it going?" Scott asked as he had a book open. It seemed he was trying to study but gave up to call Stiles.

"The typical things, you know? My apartment got broken into and the guy cleaned up instead of taking any of my shit. Well, he took my wallet once I caught him then he knocked me out. That's the reason I couldn't call you last night." Stiles explained then sighed.

"Sounds terrible. What else happened?" Scott asked. "Oh wait, did you get your wallet back?" Scott asked.

Stiles held his wallet up for Scott to see. "Peter handed it to me when I left breakfast this morning. So I was able to get on campus for my classes today." Stiles told him.

"Peter? Who's that? I've never heard you mention him before." Scott mused then frowned. "Wait, he took your wallet?" Scott asked.

"No, he didn't take my wallet. He said he'd never stoop so low. Instead, someone working for him did. That's what he told me." Stiles said. He then ran a hand over his face. "When I left he said something really weird. Wanna hear?" Stiles asked.

Scott nodded and Stiles sighed.

"He said welcome to the family," Stiles said. "Isn't that weird? Like why say that?! You're not some mob boss!" Stiles shouted.

Scott was silent for a while then spoke up after getting Stiles' attention by clearing his throat. "It's not that far fetched. I heard there are mob people in the city you live in. They target people they find interesting and bring them into the family." Scott spoke as he did air quotes. "Peter happens to be one." Scott shrugs. "So your presumption wasn't wrong. I think you're involved with a mob boss and if you are then you're screwed." Scott told him.

Stiles went wide-eyed to the information. How could he have glossed over the fact that this city has mobs when he first researched it. He stared at Scott who was asking him if he was okay.

Of course, he fucking wasn't. He just found out he knew Peter Hale, one of the most notorious mob bosses known in this area. 

"Damn it. I have to go Scotty. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe." Stiles mumbled. Now he just needed some sleep so he can get his courage up for the phone call tomorrow to Peter. He had to know for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I'll update slowly. :) But tell me your opinions please!


End file.
